kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Alexis Leon Midford
|image = |kanji = アレクシス・レオン・ミッドフォード |rōmaji = Arekushisu Reon Middofōdo |alias = |species = Human |gender = Male |age = |height = |weight = |birthday = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = Marquess of Midford Head of the Order of the British Empire Knight |previous occupation = Student at Weston College Prefect's Fag of the Green House |base of operations = London |status = Alive |relatives = Cloudia Phantomhive (mother-in-law, deceased at age 36)Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 85, page 22 Francis Midford (wife) Edward Midford (son) Elizabeth Midford (daughter) Vincent Phantomhive (brother-in-law, deceased) Rachel Phantomhive (sister-in-law, deceased) Ciel Phantomhive (nephew) |manga debut = Volume 11, Chapter 52 |anime debut = |video game debut = |japanese voice = N/A |english voice = }} Marquess Alexis Leon Midford (アレクシス・レオン・ミッドフォード, Arekushisu Reon Middofōdo), a distinguished knight and the head of the Midford house and the Order of the British Empire, is the husband of Francis and the father of Edward and Elizabeth. Appearance Alexis is a middle-aged man with a cleft chin, thick eyebrows, and a mustache. He stylizes his hair by slicking it back and sideways. He typically dresses in formal and sophisticated attires, thus signifying his prominent status as the Marquis of Midford. Personality Alexis is the complete contrast of his wife, who is a strict and austere woman; rather, he is carefree, relaxed, and easygoing.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, page 13 At times, Alexis puts on a façade of a calm, silent, and collected individual. He would persistently maintain long fixed stares, as indicated when he had scrutinized Ciel Phantomhive with intensity.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, page 4 However, he was quick to abandon such demeanor, and had proceeded to warmly welcome and hug his future son-in-law, which displays his amiable nature.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, page 5 Furthermore, Alexis asserts his occupation as the Head of the Order of the British Empire by consistently demonstrating courage and determination; he protected the defenseless and refused to run away while battling the hostile Bizarre Dolls.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 55, page 22 History Alexis attended Weston College with his future brother-in-law Vincent Phantomhive. He was the prefect of Green Lion's Fag.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, pages 13-14 Alexis later became the distinguished head knight of England. In a fencing event held by Queen Victoria, he was defeated by Francis and subsequently married her.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 14, page 13 Plot Ship Voyage Arc .]]Alexis appears with the rest of the Midfords for a family trip in the luxury ship, Campania. They meet up with Ciel Phantomhive, who he stares studiously at for a while, despite the blatant agitation it causes for the receiver. He then jubilantly hugs Ciel and notes how cute he is. Afterward, he, along with his family, and Ciel are shown eating together inside the ship.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, pages 4-5 After the Bizarre Doll invasion began, Alexis and Edward rush into the elevator hall to join forces with Francis and Sebastian in order to ward off the Bizarre Dolls. Alexis and Francis are both relieved after learning that Elizabeth is with Ciel, since they believe that he would protect her at all costs. He and Edward ostentatiously unsheathe their swords, declaring that they, as British knights, would not abandon their people. Soon after, they look over their shoulders for approval from Francis, which she gives.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 55, pages 20-22 s protect the passengers.]] Later, a shock reverberates throughout the ship, surprising Alexis and his family. They quickly discover that the ship has crashed into an iceberg.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 56, pages 5-6 Then, Alexis, Francis, and Edward arrive in the first class lounge to save the people there from the hostile Bizarre Dolls. They encourage the people to persevere and for the unharmed to aid in lowering the lifeboats. Alexis introduces himself as the leader of the British knights.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 57, pages 6-7 Alexis appears in Sebastian's Cinematic Record with his wife. It depicts that he had attended Ciel's coronation as the Earl of Phantomhive and was a part of the ceremony.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 63, pages 26-27 Public School Arc Alexis attends the pre-tournament festivities at Weston College with his wife and daughter.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 74, page 26 As his family, Ciel, and McMillan converse, he tells the story of "Blue Miracle," the first time Sapphire Owl dormitory won the annual cricket tournament. He was Green Lion's prefect's fag at the time. Their house lost to Sapphire Owl and their leader, Vincent Phantomhive. After the story, he encourages Ciel to work hard and bring victory to his house once again.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 75, pages 14-27 Quotes * "The Marquessate of Midford is a house of knights that has protected England for generations. To ignore the plight of her people would go against the code of chivalry." References Navigation Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:Midford Household Category:Ship Voyage Arc Category:Public School Arc